Weight bars, also referred to as barbells or so-called ‘body bars’ are devices used in various types of exercise routines that include an elongate bar having a gripping surface and two ends onto which weights can be placed. Weight machines having slidable captive bars that ride along rails are also used for weight lifting exercises. Weightlifters are particularly familiar with weight bars as they are used in many exercises; e.g., squats, bench press, bicep curls, etc.
Generally, weight bars are formed of steel to accommodate weights placed at opposite ends of the bar and prevent bowing. The middle portion of a weight bar usually includes a textured surface for enhanced gripping or, in some cases, a deformed section to provide a more ergonomic grip that reduces torsion between the hand and forearm.